


白雪沙皇，白雪公主与白雪王子

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff and Crack, M/M, 沙苏露, 联五 - Freeform, 雪国组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 沙苏露沙雕童话。联五轮战苏总，露西亚成最大赢家。
Relationships: Russia/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	白雪沙皇，白雪公主与白雪王子

**Author's Note:**

> 因B站弹幕突发脑洞，两个半小时急速摸鱼码出。本来按露苏脑的，然而因过于沙雕以及露露戏份过少完全看不出CP感……

平行世界千千万，其中有这么一个世界，像棉花糖似的轻飘飘又甜蜜蜜。在这个世界中有一个国家名叫雪国，常年像冬日仙境一样空灵又美丽。

既然是国家，那么就有统治者。雪国的统治者被称作沙皇，这一任的沙皇名叫斯捷潘。斯捷潘有着铂金的头发、暗金的眼睛和雪白的皮肤，当他站在风雪中时，只有全国眼睛最尖的弓箭手才能看出他的位置。因此，国民们又充满敬意地称他为“白雪沙皇”。

白雪沙皇非常富有，他什么也不缺。而当人什么也不缺的时候，他们就会试图给自己找乐子。

白雪沙皇找啊找啊，终于在某次巡视村庄的时候找到了乐子。这个乐子，是一个孩子。

孩子的名字是伊利亚。他有一头和白雪沙皇十分相似的铂金头发，肤色苍白，一双鸽血红的眼睛漂亮极了，叫白雪沙皇十分欢喜。于是白雪沙皇将伊利亚带回了皇宫，悉心抚养教导他。

但是，尽管白雪沙皇给他提供了最好的物质享受，伊利亚还是闷闷不乐。这是因为，白雪沙皇一直想有一个可爱的而不是一个会举着小刀逼婚的妹妹，所以他试图在伊利亚身上弥补自己的人生遗憾。于是，他给了伊利亚一个封号，叫做白雪公主。

白雪沙皇每天都试图让白雪公主穿上他特意找全国最好的裁缝制作的漂亮裙子。小时候的白雪公主十分抵触，但是他没有别的衣服可穿，也不想浪费裁缝们的劳动，只好忍辱负重。

不过，等白雪公主出落成一个少年，他终于想到了一个好办法：打晕皇宫的侍卫，扒掉他们的衣服，这样，他就有不是裙子的衣服可穿啦！

因为侍卫们实在太可怜，白雪沙皇不得不向白雪公主妥协，给他制作了男装。这下白雪公主高兴坏了，以前因为穿着裙子，他连骑马都不方便，有了男装，他终于可以好好学习拳击之外的武艺了！

白雪公主高兴坏了，白雪沙皇却愁坏了。他站在窗户旁俯视着和一群侍卫骑士混在一起摔跤、射箭、击剑的白雪公主，难过得一口气喝了三瓶伏特加。而等到白雪公主长成一个高大青年，他更是一点都不像一个公主了！

白雪沙皇的梦，碎了。

白雪沙皇有一个很特别的宝物。这是一枚白珐琅与黄金雕刻而成的精美无比的彩蛋，更稀奇的是，这枚彩蛋拥有魔法，能够说话还无所不知。因为白雪沙皇朋友很少，他有什么话都喜欢跟彩蛋说。

彩蛋是白雪沙皇忠诚的朋友：即使白雪沙皇因为养白雪公主冷落了它好些年，在白雪沙皇因为白雪公主完全没有公主的样子而来找它倾诉时，彩蛋还是十分认真地说出了自己的看法。

“白雪公主不像个公主，并不是你最该担心的事情！我看再过个几年，他连你这‘白雪沙皇’的名号，也要一并拿去了——他可是比你更白得像雪呢！”

白雪沙皇十分惊讶，问道：“这怎么可能？我们的肤色分明是一模一样的！”

彩蛋语重心长道：“但是，你的眼睛是金色，和肤色对比不那么明显；白雪公主的眼睛却是鸽血红，衬得他的皮肤更白啦！”

白雪沙皇听了这话勃然大怒，抽出佩剑就把彩蛋劈成了两半。

但是，在侍女们清理彩蛋的尸体时，白雪沙皇不禁又担心起来了：彩蛋的话，向来是灵验的。就连他捡到白雪公主的日子和地点都是彩蛋预言的呢！

这么想来，白雪沙皇便认定，要想个法子除掉不听自己的话还可能抢走自己名号的白雪公主了。

白雪沙皇秘密召来了一名优秀的骑士。这位骑士名叫尼古拉斯，即使在暴风雪中都能准确辨认白雪沙皇的位置。白雪沙皇命令他，把白雪公主带到霜雪森林里处理掉。

骑士于是邀请白雪公主去霜雪森林观察冬眠的熊。为了骗过白雪公主，他告诉他，那片森林是白雪沙皇明令禁止公主进入的。听说可以观熊还能气白雪沙皇，白雪公主立刻就答应了。

进入霜雪森林后，骑士趁着白雪公主欣赏风景抽出佩剑，朝公主背后刺去。然而，勤于练武的公主感到了身后气流的变化，及时躲过了佩剑。

“你想和我比试吗，尼古拉斯？”白雪公主问，“太好了！宫里那些侍卫和骑士都不愿意用全力和我打呢！”

他抽出自己的佩剑，与骑士打斗起来。他们先是比剑，等剑脱了手，又开始摔跤，摔跤累了，又开始拳击……打到最后，尼古拉斯骑士不禁欣赏起白雪公主来了：这位公主是多么孔武有力，如果就这样杀了他又是多么可惜啊！

于是，骑士对公主说了实话：“是白雪沙皇命令我带您到这里来的，他让我把您处理掉！”

白雪公主说：“处理掉！可是我们势均力敌，你该怎么处理掉我呢？”

白雪公主十分了解白雪沙皇的脾气，他知道，如果骑士无法完成任务，就一定会被惩罚了。富有同情心的白雪公主不希望这位勇猛的骑士因为自己遭受惩罚，何况他也不想再回到那束缚诸多的皇宫。于是他对骑士说：“我会就此离开，你可以杀一只动物让剑上沾血，再带着我的披风回去，也让它沾些血，然后告诉白雪沙皇你已经把我杀掉了。”

骑士正是这样做的。白雪沙皇又高兴又伤心，他对外宣称白雪公主不慎打扰了冬眠的熊，惨遭袭击不幸受伤去世，并为公主举办了盛大的葬礼。他在葬礼上流的泪水就像喷泉一样多，没有人敢怀疑白雪公主的死和白雪沙皇有一点关系。

而白雪公主在告别了骑士后，便独自朝森林深处走去。他走啊走啊，直到太阳逐渐落下，鸽血红的眼睛在夕阳中燃着火光；他走啊走啊，直到月亮逐渐升起，铂金的头发在月色中闪着银光。白雪公主开始感到疲劳、干渴与饥饿了，他毕竟和骑士战斗了好久呢。

可是，霜雪森林里没有什么动物，他身上也没有点火的器具。白雪公主只能继续走啊走，盼着能找到几户人家求助。在白雪公主饿得甚至想挖洞找熊的时候，他终于走到了森林边缘，并且看到了一座闪着温暖灯光的小木屋。

白雪公主敲了敲小木屋的门。一位容貌秀丽，有着棕色中长发和绿色眼睛的青年打开了门，看到佩着剑、灰头土脸、两眼放光的白雪公主的时候，他吓坏了。

“我们这里可没有什么值钱的东西呀！请您不要伤害我和我的朋友！”

白雪公主不太明白这位青年为什么要这么说，他看到小木屋简陋的外表就知道这户人家不可能有什么值钱的东西啦。他问青年：“你们有吃的吗？”

棕发的青年战战兢兢地请白雪公主进了屋，哆哆嗦嗦地给他盛了满满一碗热汤，在白雪公主用餐的时候，他和一个戴眼镜的青年、一个矮个子的少年一起站在角落，一言不发。

白雪公主喝完了汤，问这三个人：“你们是做什么的？”

“我们是挖矿的，”戴眼镜的青年说，“您这种又是佩剑又是穿好衣服的人问这个干什么？”

白雪公主没有回答，反而又问：“你们矿上缺人吗？”

“缺呀，”矮个子少年说，“要是多个像您这样壮实的人就——”

戴眼镜的青年和棕发的青年把他的嘴捂上了。白雪公主说：“那就太好了。我从家里逃出来暂时回不去，能不能暂时借住在这里？我会帮你们挖矿的。”

他就这样在小木屋住下了。

在皇宫中，白雪沙皇因为白雪公主不在了，再也没有能吵嘴的对象，感到十分无聊。他想起了被自己劈成两半的魔法彩蛋，便召集了制作这枚彩蛋的匠人来修复它。这是多么忠诚的一枚彩蛋啊！被修好后，它说的第一句话就是：“你这蠢货！白雪公主还活着呢！他就在霜雪森林外的一座小木屋里住着，和三个窝囊矿工在一起！”

白雪沙皇又惊又喜又怒，他想召来尼古拉斯骑士问清这是怎么回事，却得知骑士为了精修武艺去了遥远的东方。于是白雪沙皇决定找其他人才来处理白雪公主：他的第一个人选，是一个名叫王耀的巫师。

白雪公主和三个矿工托里斯、莱维斯与爱德华下矿的第一天，就说：“你们这样工作实在太没效率了！听我的，应该这样做！”

白雪公主聪慧又有力气，有了他的劳动力和监管指挥，挖矿的效率果然大大提高。可这么一来，三个矿工却吃不消了，不到一个星期就纷纷瘦了一大圈。最终，他们决定让托里斯去和伊利亚谈判——白雪公主可没有告诉他们自己是公主呢。

“伊利亚，你说的这些我们都记住了，不如以后还是我们工作，你留在家里怎么样？家里的工作多重要啊！可是你看，挖矿已经这么累，每天回来还要做饭做家务，我们可真受不了呀。”

白雪公主点了点头，觉得他说得十分有理。于是，每天托里斯、莱维斯和爱德华下矿的时候，他就在小木屋里做扫除、做木工，擦呀，刷呀，洗呀，锯呀，拼呀，把小木屋改造得让三位矿工都不敢认啦。

王耀来到小木屋的时候，白雪公主正好在前院里劈柴。因为之前切菜割伤了手指，他的手上还缠着一小块布条。这就让王耀眼前一亮了。

“这位小伙子！”他亲切地说，“我看你的手好像受伤了呀。”

白雪公主说：“一点小伤口，不碍事。”

王耀说：“哎！话不能这么说。一点小伤口不好好处理，可能会变成大问题呀！”他从兜里掏出一瓶掺了料的假药来。“真巧，我这里有个祖传的灵药，只要喝了，什么伤都能治！”

白雪公主眯着眼睛看他，怒喝一声：“为了一点小伤就要喝药治疗，你就是个骗人的赤脚医生吧！这里的矿工已经很可怜了，你居然还想骗他们！”

他举起劈柴的斧头就要向王耀砍去，王耀吓得赶紧逃跑了。回到皇宫后，他对白雪沙皇说：“你这个公主太暴力了，我对付不来！另请高明吧！”

白雪沙皇于是又请了一个名叫弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的巫师去处理白雪公主。弗朗西斯来到小木屋的时候，白雪公主正好在前院晾衣服。

“哦，多么英俊的小伙子！”弗朗西斯说，“天哪，你居然要洗这么多衣服，不累吗？”

白雪公主耸了耸肩说：“不如皇宫里那些洗衣工累。”

“我就喜欢热爱劳动的年轻人！”弗朗西斯说，从袍子里掏出一瓶掺了料的假酒来，“不知道你是怎么样呢，但我干活儿累了的时候就喜欢小酌一杯——正巧我这里有一瓶好酒，如果不嫌弃就请拿去吧！”

白雪公主看了看那瓶酒，说：“谢谢你的好意，但是比起红酒我还是更喜欢伏特加。你还是把它送给别人吧。”

弗朗西斯惊叹道：“比起红酒更喜欢伏特加！这品味可是大有问题！我向你保证，你一定会爱上这瓶红酒的！”

“这样贬低别人爱好的人我可看不起！”白雪公主说，“滚吧！别等我用这盆洗衣服的脏水泼你！”

弗朗西斯吓得赶紧逃跑了。回到皇宫后，他对白雪沙皇说：“你这个公主太恐怖了，我对付不来！另请高明吧！”

白雪沙皇于是又请了一个名叫亚瑟·柯克兰的巫师去处理白雪公主。亚瑟来到小木屋的时候，正好从厨房打开的窗户看到白雪公主在熬红菜汤。

“小伙子，你在煮什么？”亚瑟故作好奇地问，“闻起来可真不错！”

“我在给朋友们做红菜汤呢，”白雪公主说，“他们的工作很累，必须多吃一点才有力气干活！”

“这可太巧了！”亚瑟从包袱里掏出一块黑乎乎的司康饼，“我今天刚好做了一些特制司康饼，这种司康饼只要吃了就能让人力大无比！我弟弟就是吃了它，连麋鹿都能抓着四处甩呢！如果加进你这汤里一定挺不错！”

白雪公主嫌弃地看着那块焦炭说：“这东西比起锅里更适合待在炉子底下！”他劈手夺下那块司康饼，将它扔进了炉灶，炉灶里的火立刻燃得更旺了。亚瑟目瞪口呆，接着泪流满面地跑回了皇宫，对白雪沙皇说：“你这个公主实在太粗野了，我对付不来！另请高明吧！”

白雪沙皇愁眉不展，他请来的三位巫师竟然都失败了！难道他注定无法摆脱白雪公主吗？

就在白雪沙皇快要放弃希望的时候，一个名叫阿尔弗雷德的小伙子站了出来，说：“我有个办法！”

“你哥哥都对付不了的人，你怎么能做得到？”白雪沙皇问。

阿尔弗雷德说：“我能抓着麋鹿到处甩，不怕公主打我。我对自己的厨艺有清醒的认知，不怕公主伤害我的自尊。更重要的是，一般的故事套路里反派只会尝试杀公主三次，所以他一定不会警惕我这第四个尝试的人！”

白雪沙皇依旧不是很信任他，但是他已经没有别的人选，于是同意让阿尔弗雷德去试一试。阿尔弗雷德做了周密的准备与排练，当他来到小木屋的时候，白雪公主背对着他，正在给屋门换新锁。

阿尔弗雷德往地上扑倒，号啕起来：“啊！疼死我啦！救命啊！我的脚，我的脚受伤啦！”

白雪公主转过身的时候，就见到一个金发的小伙子在前院滚来滚去，好像十分痛苦的样子。即使是陌生人，放任他这样受苦也是不人道的呀！于是白雪公主叫金发小伙子等一等，进小木屋拿了医药箱出来。

阿尔弗雷德脱掉鞋子，露出化好妆的脚，见白雪公主被骗了，十分得意。他等白雪公主给自己包扎完，说：“太感谢你了！你可真是个好人！哎，我也没什么能报答你的，就把我自己的午饭送你吧！”

白雪公主说：“我不需要你的——”

可是，不等他说完，阿尔弗雷德已经从裤兜里掏出一个汉堡，直接塞进了白雪公主嘴里。白雪公主挣扎起来，可是阿尔弗雷德力气太大，死命将汉堡往公主喉咙里塞。待公主翻着白眼倒下去，阿尔弗雷德将没能塞进去的一大半汉堡掰下来，匆匆忙忙地穿好为了包扎脱掉的鞋子，一边啃汉堡一边跑掉了。

回到皇宫后，他告诉白雪沙皇：“我成功处理掉白雪公主了！”

白雪沙皇又哭又笑，奖赏了他五十瓶伏特加，把他赶回了老家。

等托里斯、莱维斯和爱德华从矿上回到家，就看到白雪公主倒在前院死不瞑目，小木屋的门锁还没有换完。

托里斯哭了起来，说：“怎么会有这样的事情！”

莱维斯说：“门锁没换完他就死了，我们的门可怎么办啊！”

爱德华说：“只能花钱请个锁匠来换了！”

托里斯说：“可是我们哪来的钱呢？”

爱德华说：“我们可以把公主的遗体保存起来让人来参观，收门票钱！”

莱维斯说：“公主？你是说他是公主吗？”

爱德华说：“你们都没注意他第一天来的时候穿的是什么衣服吗？那上面可有沙皇的纹章呢，他肯定就是传说中的那个白雪公主！”

于是他们合上白雪公主的眼睛，找了一只大木箱把他放进去，照爱德华的主意做了。

等到三个矿工攒够了换锁的钱，准备将白雪公主入土为安的时候，又有一位新客人到来了。这位新客人来头很不一般：他是骑着一头北极熊来到小木屋的。他名叫伊万，有着铂金的头发、紫色的眼睛和雪白的皮肤，因为他总是骑着北极熊经过，周围的人们敬畏地称他为“白熊王子”。但是，这称呼传来传去，就被曲解成了“白雪王子”了。

白雪王子说：“我听说在这里可以看到白雪公主。”

莱维斯说：“可是我们已经停止营——”

爱德华捂住了他的嘴，说：“当然，您请进！”

白雪王子将自己的北极熊留在了屋外的小树旁，那头北极熊多么乖顺啊！他接着就走进了小木屋，看到了大木箱里的白雪公主。

多美啊！白雪公主安详地躺在木箱里，似乎只是睡着了一样，他的铂金头发和雪白肌肤真像是雪做的。白雪王子有些遗憾地说：“可惜看不到他的眼睛！我听说白雪公主的眼睛是漂亮的鸽血红呢。”

托里斯说：“唉！我们只知道，是有人逼公主吃了什么毒物害死了他。可惜我们发现得太晚，没能救他！”

白雪王子说：“吃了毒物？那我可能有办法！”

他狠狠一拳揍在白雪公主的腹部。白雪公主立刻从木箱里弹了起来！他剧烈地咳嗽着，从喉咙里吐出了小半个形态完整的汉堡！

白雪王子高兴极了，三个矿工也抱在一起直发抖。白雪公主红色的眼睛咳得溢出眼泪，看得白雪王子激动不已。公主问：“发生了什么？！”

白雪王子回答他：“有人给你下毒，但是没关系，我已经帮你吐出来了！”

反应极快的爱德华说：“你救了白雪公主，真是太好了！你愿意带他离开这个危险的国家吗？”

白雪王子问白雪公主：“我有一头北极熊，你愿意跟我走，和我一起骑它吗？”

白雪公主十分惊喜：“太好了！我一直想试试骑熊！”

三个矿工欢呼起来。

等白雪公主跟着白雪王子骑上北极熊，白雪王子问他：“我听说白雪沙皇派了很多人来杀你。你要回到皇宫报仇吗？”

白雪公主说：“皇宫有什么意思？我不想回去了，在那里住着多窝囊啊！”

“那我们该去哪呢？”

“那个金发戴眼镜的小青年强行往我嘴里塞汉堡，差点噎死我！我们不如去找他报仇！”

于是，白雪王子和白雪公主骑着北极熊去找阿尔弗雷德打架了。他们多么幸福快乐啊！

同时，因为白雪王子带着白雪公主离开了雪国，雪国再也没有比白雪沙皇更像雪、能够威胁他名号的人了。白雪沙皇也快乐极了！

可喜可贺，可喜可贺！


End file.
